We've Got More Bounce In Tree Hill
by jacqueline12
Summary: brucas one shot. What will happen when Lucas decides to go and see Brooke in California? read to find out...


**A/N: so...this is originally a one shot for a brucas challenge at my friend's board...i honestly don't think it turned out so well, but i gave it a try and hopefully one of you will like it. lol...enjoy! oh! and by the way...this is now dedicated to all of the readers of my 2 previous fics...i've been writing a bit...and hopefully i will have another one up if you want it...**

Lucas sat on his bed contemplating on what had happened with Brooke.

On how she had left after he kissed her...He loved her, he really did.

Well, he loves. Nothing can change that but...what to do now...

Obviously the romantic fairytale way to get a girl back...chase her.

-------------------------------------

Lucas hopped into a taxi to the airport after gathering his money for a ticket to California.

Lucas' POV

_I can't believe I'm really doing this. I mean...who knew? That Lucas Scott would be chasing Brooke Davis all the way to California?..I didn't...but...I love her. _

_More than anything or anyone. She's my teddy bear...the one that you can hold at night and cuddle with...the one that makes you feel better when you're down...and hopefully...I can be hers too._

-----------------------------------

You know that quote? "Sometimes they come back"?

Well...sometimes they do come back...but...what happens when they don't?

What happens when your heart breaks every single second when they're gone? It hurts. It burns and if feels like someone stuck a knife through it.

So...you have to change that. You have to fix yourself.

When they don't come back to you...you go to them. If it is what you want then go find then...but if it's what you crave and need...then run to it.

And like another saying says..."If Mohammad won't come to the mountain, the mountain will come to Mohammad."

------------------------------------

Once he arrived in California he quickly caught a cab and gave him the address of Brooke's new house.

And about 30 minutes later, they arrived at a 3-story beach house. It was a peach color with 2 large palm trees in front of it...definitely different from Tree Hill.

Lucas paid they driver and got out. He slowly walked towards the front door, wondering to himself about what might happen next.

When he reached the door he knocked on it and waited patiently.

About a minute later, a woman that looked close to the age of 40 opened the door.

Lucas cleared his throat.

"Umm...Hi. I'm looking for Brooke?"

She looked at him strangely for a second before asking for his name.

After he told her, she let him in and seated him in the living room before going upstairs to get Brooke.

A few moments later she came back and told him that she would be right out. Lucas thanked her as she left the room.

He looked around at the Victorian styled furniture.

He heard footsteps behind him soon after, so he shakily turned around.

"Hi."

"Hey." Brooke looked at Lucas with her big brown eyes.

They stood there in awkward silence, until...

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked curiously.

"I...I don't know." Lucas stuttered trying to think of the right thing to say.

"You don't know? You don't know! Ugh! Lucas! You came all the way to California to tell me that you don't know why you came? How stupid can you get?" Brooke exclaimed, releasing all the emotions that she had been feeling those past few days.

"Really stupid, okay? I'm stupidly in love with you, Brooke. Don't you get it? I've always been in love with you...and ONLY you. Not with Peyton or Anna, no one but you." Lucas stared into her eyes pleading for her to say something.

And slowly...one by one...tears fell from her eyes and sobs escaped her mouth.

She stood there crying her heart out, while Lucas reached out and pulled her head into his chest, winding his arms around her.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Moments had passed and neither of them wanted to move.

Then...Brooke finally stopped crying and Lucas wiped the last of her tears away.

"I love you, Lucas...and you know what? You'll always be my teddy bear...and I'll be your teddy bear."

**THE END! lol okay i know some parts really just dont make any sense...but it's because i had to put it in...and i forgot to until the end...lol so hopefully it makes a little bit of sense...review please:D all comments are welcome!**


End file.
